Lampiony
by Leannie
Summary: Songfic; T; Po Last Sacrfice. Sceny na campingu nie biorę pod uwagę. Dymitr nie wybaczył sobie wydarzeń na Syberii i wyjeżdża do domu... Ale tęsknota i zrozumienie powodują jego powrót. Utwór: Bad Meets Evil ft. Bruno Mars "Lighters" jęz. utworu: eng.


_**Nota od autorki: **_Nie użyłam całego tekstu piosenki, zważywszy na fakt, że do końca nie pasował on do koncepcji tego one-shota. Może pojawi się ich więcej. Już mam następne pomysły :) Niektóre wersetry, które tu są, z resztą też nie pasują do charakteru opowieści, ale inne tak ;)

_**Pozdrawiam,**_

_**Leannie**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lampiony (Lighters)<strong>_

RPOV

This one's for you and me, living out our dreams  
>We're all right where we should be<br>With my arms out wide I open my eyes  
>And now all I wanna see<br>Is a sky full of lighters  
>A sky full of lighters<p>

Patrzyłam w niebo, na którym tej nocy były tysiące gwiazd, lśniące, jak lampiony. Zastanawiałam się, czy Dymitr, będąc w Rosji widzi te same, świecące punkciki. Pamiętam, jakby to było wczoraj, gdy wyjeżdżał z Montany do domu... Na Syberię... Z dala ode mnie...

By the time you hear this I will have already spiralled up  
>I would never do nothing to let you cowards fuck my world up<p>

_Wspomnienie_

_Pełniliśmy wartę. Błonia były całkowicie spokojne. Nic się nie działo. Wszystko było tak nierealne... Wszystko to było tak nierzeczywiste... Ale było prawdziwe. Wreszcie, po wszystkich trudach byłam zaprzysiężoną Strażniczką Wasylisy Dragomir. Ostatniej ze swego rodu. No... Nie do końca ostatniej... Była jeszcze__ Jill. Jillian Mastrano Dragomir. __Młodsza siostra mojej przyjaciółki. Wszyscy przyjęli to z szokiem, wymalowanym na twarzy. Dziwne też wydawało się to, że ułożyłam sobie wszystko... Dymitr do tej pory nie potrafił wybaczyć sobie wszystkich okropieństw, jakie powodował, będąc strzygą. Ja zaś, chcąc przebywać w jego obecności musiałam przyjąć to do siebie. Przyjąć to, że nie będziemy razem._

_Ale tak. Znów byliśmy w Montanie – w Świętym Władymirze. Potrzebowano dodatkowych strażników. Może się to wydać dziwne, ale Lissa wróciła tu ze mną. Może po to, by mieć Jill na oku? Nie wiem._

_Gdy czas naszej warty dobiegł końca, rozeszliśmy się do swoich kwater. Ale nigdy więcej go nie zobaczyłam. Następnego ranka zobaczyłam tylko wetknięty pod moje drzwi liścik... List pożegnalny. Dymitr__ wyjechał... Odszedł…_

_Koniec wspomnienia_

* * *

><p>DPOV<p>

If I was you, I would duck, or get struck like lightening,  
>Fighters keep fighting, put your lighters up, point em' skyward uh<p>

_Tydzień wcześniej_

Siedziałem w samolocie na Syberię. Myślałem o liście, jaki wsunąłem wczesnym rankiem pod drzwi Rose. Jedna część mnie zastanawiała się, dlaczego to zrobiłem. Inna zaś doskonale to wiedziała... _Nie jesteś jej wart – _podpowiadało mi moje sumienie. _Ale ona cię kocha _– podpowiadał inny głos.

Wiedziałem, że to ją zrani, ale... Byłem potwornym tchórzem. Dlatego napisałem tę karteczkę... Dlatego siedzę tu teraz… Dlatego Rose… Roza…

_Ciekawe, co teraz robi…? _– spytałem sam siebie – _Gdybym mógł wniknąć w jej myśli, tak, jak ona robiła to z Lissą... – _westchnąłem głęboko.

Ale nie mogłem. Byłem jednak pewien, i to napawało mnie poczuciem winy, że Rose siedzi teraz w swoim pokoju w kwaterach strażników... I płacze...

* * *

><p>RPOV<p>

Had a dream I was king, I woke up, still king…  
>This rap game's nipple is mine for the milking,<br>Till nobody else even fucking feels me, till' it kills me

Trzymałam w dłoniach ten nieszczęsny kawałek papieru, naznaczony setkami łzawych kropel. Wielokrotnie już czytany przeze mnie... Naznaczony Jego charakterem pisma... List, kreślony jego silną i ciepłą ręką... Tą ręką, która trzymała moją dłoń, tą, która obejmowała mnie i sunęła po moim ciele tak wiele razy...

_Rose,_

_Wybacz mi, ale nie tak to wszystko miało się potoczyć. Nie te słowa miały paść z moich ust. Nie jestem wart Twojej miłości i doskonale zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Muszę odejść, by nie krzywdzić Cię po raz kolejny. By nie bolało Cię każde spojrzenie, jakie ku mnie skierujesz. Bo wiem, że tak jest. Za każdym razem, gdy na mnie patrzysz, widzę ten ból w Twoich oczach. A to wszystko dlatego, że Cię skrzywdziłem tak niewyobrażalnie, że nie potrafię sam sobie tego wybaczyć. Wyjeżdżam do Rosji. Proszę Cię, nie szukaj mnie._

_Nigdy nie byłem wart Twego zachodu, więc tym razem tym bardziej nie jestem._

_Dymitr_

Znów przeczytawszy te słowa, wybuchnęłam płaczem i, rzuciwszy się na łóżko, zasnęłam.

Śniło mi się, że znów jestem w Rosji.

Dymitr. W swej boskiej okazałości.

Tylko on. A jego oczy... Czerwone, jak krew.

Dymitr-Strzyga.

- Wybaczam Ci – szepnęłam – Wszystko Ci wybaczam.

I wtedy zbudziłam się ze snu. Bezsilna, choć miałam opinię nieugiętej. Złamana, choć nieustraszona. Pusta, choć...

* * *

><p>DPOV<p>

I swear to god I'll be the fucking illest in this music  
>There is or there ever will be, disagree?<br>Feel free, but from now on I'm refusing to ever give up

_Chwila obecna_

Siedziałem na ganku rodzinnego domu w Bai. Sonia z dziećmi była w domu, Karolina w pracy, a Wiktoria w Akademii imienia Świętego Bazyla. W mojej starej szkole.

Tam, gdzie poznałem Iwana. Mojego przyjaciela.

Jego też zawiodłem.

To przeze mnie zginął.

W tym momencie przypomniała mi się Wasylisa. I Rose.

_Moja Roza. Nie... Ona nigdy nie będzie już moja… Nawet ją zawiodłem._

Przypomniał mi się wyraz twarzy mojej byłej podopiecznej, gdy wciskała sztylet, nasączony mocą ducha w moje serce. Na tej drobnej buzi była taka determinacja...

A twarz Rose...? Na niej z kolei była tak bezbrzeżna wdzięczność, że na jej wspomnienie przeszył mnie ogromny ból. Rose była wdzięczna Lissie za to, że tam, mimo niebezpieczeństwa, zgodziła się mnie uratować.

A ja odpłacałem się jej w ten sposób...

Odtrącałem ją dzień po dniu...

_Jesteś idiotą, Belikov... – _pomyślałem, uderzając otwartą dłonią w czoło – _Kompletnym kretynem, że wcześniej tego nie zauważyłeś... To Rose od samego początku była tą, która Cię uratowała, durniu!_

Przypomniała mi się rozmowa z Lissą, gdy jeszcze siedziałem za kratami w lochu królewskiego dworu...

_Wspomnienie_

_- Dymitr... Cieszę się, że pozwalasz mi się odwiedzać, ale... Chcę Cię zapytać, dlaczego akurat ja?_

_- Bo mnie uratowałaś, Księżniczko._

_- A Rose? __Co z nią? – spytała cicho_

_- Nie chcę się z nią widzieć, Księżniczko…_

_- Dlaczego? – spytała miękko – Przecież... Ona Cię kocha, a Ty… Kochasz ją..._

_- Ona na mnie nie zasługuje… - powiedziałem cicho, chowając twarz w dłoniach_

_- Ale to ona Cię uratowała._

_- Nie, Księżniczko. Nie chcę jej widzieć – powiedziałem pustym głosem – Nie chcę._

_Koniec wspomnienia_

A potem ta sytuacja z Rose…

_Wspomnienie_

_- Jak możesz…! – krzyczała. Byłą jak bogini wojny... – Przeszłam przez to wszystko dla Ciebie...! Najpierw pojechałam do Rosji, żeby Cię wytropić i uwolnić! Potem wydostałam Daszkowa z Tarasow, żeby się dowiedzieć, jak można to zrobić! Narażałam swoją, i tak już kiepską reputację na szwank tylko po to, żeby usłyszeć, że nie chcesz mnie widzieć? – coraz bardziej traciła nad sobą panowanie – Tylko po to, żeby usłyszeć, że już nic do mnie nie czujesz...? – nagle głos jej się załamał_

_- Straże – powiedziałem głucho, a stojący przy bramie strażnicy chwycili ją pod ramię i wyprowadzili z mojej celi._

_Koniec wspomnienia_

The only thing I ever gave's using no more excuses  
>Excuse me if my head is too big for this building<br>And pardon me if I'm a cocky prick but you cocks are slick  
>Poppin' shit on how you flipped ya life around, crock-o-shit<br>Who you dicks try to kid, flipped dick, you did the opposite

Nie mogę już siebie dłużej oszukiwać… Bo kogo próbuję…? _Wracam do Montany…_

Przed dom wyszła moja babka – Yewa.

- Wracasz, dziecko?

- Tak, babuniu. Do niej – powiedziałem cicho

_[...]_

So let em bic's raise cause I came with 5'9′ but I feel like I'm 6'8″

* * *

><p>RPOV<p>

Następnego dnia znów pełniłam służbę. Tym razem przy bramie. W oddali spostrzegłam wysoką postać, wychodzącą z samochodu z walizkami.

- To nie może być on – powiedziałam cicho sama do siebie – Wyjechał na Syberię. Zabronił mi się szukać. Nie. To nie on…

This one's for you and me, living out our dreams  
>We're all right where we should be<br>With my arms out wide I open my eyes  
>And now all I wanna see<br>Is a sky full of lighters  
>A sky full of lighters<p>

* * *

><p>DPOV<p>

Wydostałem się z torbą z samochodu, zmierzając ku bramie. Spostrzegłem Stephena i piękną, długowłosą... Rozę. Szedłem wolno, jakby każdy mój krok był przemyślany. Jakby każde opuszczenie stopy miało inny jeszcze cel, poza poruszaniem się naprzód.

Gdy doszedłem do bramy, pierwsze słowa skierowałem do Stephena.

- Poradzisz sobie przez chwilę sam?

- Jasne, Dymitr – odparł tamten

- Dzięki – rzekłem i mój wzrok spoczął na niej... Na tej, chodzącej po ziemi bogini – Roza – szepnąłem – Roza – powtórzyłem głośniej

- Strażniku Belikov – odparła, na twarzy mając maskę bez wyrazu

- Pozwolisz ze mną? – spytałem uprzejmie

- Jestem na służbie – odparła chłodno

* * *

><p>RPOV<p>

To był on... Zamarłam... Najpierw zamienił parę słów ze Strażnikiem Evansem. Potem zwrócił się do mnie.

- Roza – powiedział

- Strażniku Belikov – odparłam, na twarzy mając maskę bez wyrazu

- Pozwolisz ze mną? – spytał uprzejmie

- Jestem na służbie – odparłam chłodno. Widziałam, że wykrzywił twarz w bolesnym grymasie

- Strażnik Evans powiedział, że poradzi sobie sam – powiedział – Proszę – dodał błagalnie

- W porządku – powiedziałam i poszłam za nim. Poprowadził mnie do tej wartowni, w której przeżyłam najwspanialsze chwile w moim życiu.

Weszliśmy do środka i usiedliśmy jedno naprzeciw drugiego. Dymitr wpatrywał się we mnie, próbując dojrzeć coś zza mojej maski strażnika. Nie wiem, czy mu się to udało. Wreszcie się odezwał po długiej chwili milczenia.

- Roza... – zaczął – wyjechałem, żeby nie sprawić Ci bólu, ale też dlatego, żeby sobie wszystko poukładać – mówił powoli, z namysłem – Uświadomiłem sobie, że traktowanie Cię w sposób, w jaki ja to robiłem było największym błędem, jaki mogłem popełnić... – usłyszałam, jak głos zaczął mu się łamać, ale on kontynuował – a już niewybaczalne było to, co powiedziałem Ci, będąc w celi... - spojrzał mi w oczy. Jego wzrok był bezgranicznie smutny, szczery i pełen bólu, a w kącikach jego pięknych, brązowych oczu czaiły się łzy. Pierwszy raz widziałam, by złamał się na tyle, że mógł w każdej chwili uwolnić te srebrne krople

- Strażniku Be– Dymitr... – wykorzystałam to, że urwał – Nie wiem, dlaczego powiedziałeś to, co powiedziałeś, ale jedno wiem na pewno i powtórzę Ci to. Jeśli nadal masz do siebie żal za to, co działo się na Syberii... – mówiłam miękko, patrząc mu w twarz – to uświadom sobie, że to nie byłeś Ty.

- Rose... Roza... Przepraszam Cię. Wiem, dopiero teraz to wiem… To Tobie przede wszystkim powinienem być wdzięczny… - szepnął

Ja chwyciłam go delikatnie za rękę i wyprowadziłam na zewnątrz. Niebo było ciemne, a na nim znów świeciły tysiące gwiazd, migoczących, jak małe lampiony.

You and I know what it's like to be kicked down  
>Forced to fight<br>But tonight we're alright  
>So hold up your light<br>Let it shine  
>Cause this one's for you and me, living out our dreams<br>We're all right where we should be  
>With my arms out wide I open my eyes<br>And now all I wanna see  
>Is a sky full of lighters<br>A sky full of lighters

- Wybaczyłam Ci już dawno, Towarzyszu – powiedziałam, uśmiechając się lekko – Kocham Cię

- Ja też Cię kocham, Roza. Dziękuję – szepnął miękko i delikatnie mnie pocałował


End file.
